Illegal Contact Outtakes
by Jen733
Summary: Fandom Gives Back outtakes - Thanks to those who bought these... you guys are awesome!


**Thanks to flightlssbird11 (go read her stories if you aren't already) and coldplaywhore (flightlssbird11 said you were SO stubborn ;) ...)**** who bought me in the Fandom Gives Back auction. And thanks to my beta, Jessica1971 for making this readable. :)**

**This is just pure smut and at times I think I caught myself blushing as I wrote this out at work... worried that some other perv might walk up and read what I was writing. Anywho, hope you all like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

***! !***

Edward

2:02 A.M. … The blinking numbers flashed on Bella's alarm clock. It was Wednesday night and Bella had planned on staying up all night with me for a movie marathon as she was calling out sick for work the next day, but by eleven o'clock, she was passed out. During her deep sleep, a rather loud thunderstorm passed over us and knocked out the electricity.

Even when my phone rang with a call from Seth, she was still out. He was calling to make sure we were okay, considering it sounded like the house was going to be ripped apart by the high winds. We had the house to ourselves because Seth was spending the night at Jake's house, working on a project for Biology.

Just as I slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb my exhausted girlfriend, the alarm clock stopped flashing and the television blacked out again. The electricity was out for about the fourth time within the last couple of hours.

Clumsily, I stubbed my toe against something, which caused me to whisper several profanities. With my cell phone in my hand, I hit one of the buttons to light my way slightly. I sat down in the oversized chair across from the bed and surveyed my toe that hurt like a fucking bitch. It wasn't broken or bleeding, but I sure as hell felt like a pussy, clutching the throbbing thing.

I finally stopped complaining to myself and leaned back, gazing over at Bella. Shining the light from my cell phone towards her, she had a small smile across her face. Though she had been in a deep sleep, she was restless most of the night. My name was mentioned several times during her slumber, along with a few giggles. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

I yawned from the boredom of just sitting there in the dark for so long, which led to me thinking dirty thoughts about Bella. I thought back to earlier in the evening, after we ate dinner and cleaned up in the kitchen. Bella bluntly asked me to fuck her. Those words came out of her mouth and, I swear to God, I just about came in my fucking pants. Every single day she was surprising me with her boldness. I fucking loved it.

Those thoughts led to me rubbing my hand over my cock. I leaned my head against the back of the chair, stroking myself lazily, wishing it was Bella's hand. Or mouth. For someone who claimed she was inexperienced, she was really fucking great with her mouth.

I let out an involuntary moan as I lowered my pants, freeing my erection and quickened my pace. Her words from earlier seared through my mind, urging me on. "Fuck…" I groaned.

A throat cleared and I jerked my head up, opening my eyes quickly. Bella stood in front of me, just her silhouette visible as the lightning flashed through the room. I didn't stop my movements because, to be honest, having her watch me turned me on even more.

Without saying a word, Bella lowered herself in front of me, positioned between my legs. My hand stroked faster as she licked her lips and grinned. I actually jumped when her hand covered my own. Moving with me, she ran her thumb across the tip, spreading the clear liquid.

"Let me," she whispered.

I quickly obliged. My hands rested against the arms of the chair as Bella lightly stroked me, not gripping me tight enough. She was teasing me. I couldn't say anything after all the sexual teasing I had done to her in the past, but I was dying for_ more_.

I didn't have to ask for more.

My hips lifted off of the chair when her mouth came in contact with my cock, sucking on the head. With that movement, I thought I heard a gagging sound come from Bella as I pretty much shoved my way down her throat. I tried to pull her up to make sure she was okay, but she gripped my forearms, holding me in place.

"Oh, fuck, baby…" I moaned, along with several other choice words as she moved her mouth up and down my shaft. My hands gripped the back of her head; my body slumped down in the chair as I tried to hold off on my release. She was good. Too good.

With a small pop, my cock was out of her mouth, immediately missing the warmth.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, grinning sexily. She knew I was okay. More than fucking okay.

I nodded, and still gripping her head, I pulled her mouth back down. She moaned loudly. She once told me that it was a huge turn on for me to take control, show her what I wanted, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to see her lips wrapped around me.

With a few strokes around the base and sucking harder than she ever had, I grunted as my release neared. By now I knew that Bella didn't mind swallowing, and she knew that my usual sex induced grunt was her warning.

"Fuck, you're so fucking sexy," I moaned loudly as I finally released inside her mouth. She sucked gently until it was all gone. My now flaccid member fell from her sexy mouth as she leaned back, sitting back on her feet.

Leaning forward, she kissed my thigh and giggled quietly. "I love your dirty mouth… you only speak that way during sex."

I chuckled and pulled her up to sit in my lap. "I can't control my mouth when I'm 'in the moment', I guess you could say."

Bella kissed the side of my neck and I could feel her lips smile against my skin. "Well, don't ever stop. I fucking love it."

We made love slowly, both of us enjoying just getting to be together any time we wanted without the fucking distance between us. I kept my arms wrapped around her tightly as we moved to lie in bed. An old thought popped in my head and I chuckled quietly against the back of her neck.

Bella turned over to face me and smiled. "What's so funny, Coach?" she asked with a wink.

I kissed her forehead. "Just thinking about the day you helped me make cookies."

"Oh, yeah? What's so funny about that?"

"It's so… _God, _I sound like a horny asshole, but… remember how you fell back against me?" Bella nodded, a playful smile spreading across her face. "You didn't _feel _anything?"

"Feel something towards you? Like my feelings for you? I've told you before, baby… I had a major crush on you as soon as we met."

I shook my head, grinning widely just knowing that we were both fucking crazy over one another from the very beginning. "You didn't feel how hard I was?"

Bella let out a gasp and giggled. "No way! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope," I chuckled. "It's true. And remember how I hurried out of the room… disappearing for ten or so minutes, I think?"

"Yeah, but-" she paused, her mouth hanging open as she realized what I was trying to say. "You jerked off while I was downstairs?!"

I nodded. My body jerked as I felt her fingertips graze my erection.

"What were you thinking about when you did it?"

"You. Your hands. Your mouth. Bending you over my couch, fucking you from behind. The list goes on, baby."

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah. You pretty much killed me that day, and have ever since. Well, actually that first night, in the rain; that's when it all started, when I couldn't get you out of my head."

"What makes me different from any of the other women you've been with?"

I kissed her slowly, pulling her body against mine. "Because… you're _my _Bella. My everything, baby."

*****! !*****

**Bella**

Edward's "bye" week passed quickly and so did our weekend trip. He certainly knew how to make me swoon. We had a great time and I definitely looked forward to a lifetime of sweet moments with him.

We were now in Texas on our way back to Edward's house from the stadium. He won his game against Atlanta and was in a very good mood, though he said it had nothing to do with the game.

However, as soon as we got to the house, he realized that he had left his wallet in the locker room. I don't know why, but I was in the mood to ride his motorcycle; his new motorcycle that he bought to have in Dallas. He could've had the one in Forks shipped to him, but I think he wanted an excuse to buy another one.

Very happily, Edward parked the car and pulled the motorcycle out of the garage. In an awkward movement due to the heavy helmet he had placed over my head, I turned to kiss the side of his neck as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Baby," he moaned, "you can't do that… you're going to make me wreck."

I laughed, but stopped trying to turn him on. My plans for later that night would kind of be ruined if we did wreck. I settled for wrapping my arms around his tight body, thinking of all the things we were going to do when we got home.

The stadium had cleared out for the most part when we arrived, especially the locker room. Edward was one of the last ones to leave and the few that were there when we did finally leave were gone, leaving it empty and dark. Edward fumbled around, trying to find the light switch, but was not successful. I flipped open my cell phone to lead the way to where we needed to go.

It didn't go unnoticed by me when Edward flipped the lock on the door as we moved towards his locker. My hands shook with excitement.

"So, I guess we're completely alone?" I whispered, clinging to Edward's side.

He didn't answer, but pulled be roughly against his body, kissing me deeply. My arms wrapped around his neck as my feet left the ground with his tight hold on me. I don't know how long that kiss lasted, at least for several minutes, before Edward broke away due to a noise from outside the room.

We breathed quietly, waiting for whoever it was outside the room to pass. Edward still held me close to his body, so much that I could feel his arousal straining against his pants, pressing into me.

"I love you, baby," he whispered, his lips grazing my ear.

I shivered and clutched my hands even tighter around his body. "I love you, too."

"Wanna go somewhere… a little more private?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Sure. Exhibitionist tonight?" I laughed, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Absolutely. Come on," he said, pulling me over to the door. He listened for a moment, careful to make sure that we weren't going to be caught roaming around wherever he was taking me.

We walked hastily down several dim hallways, and up a few flights of stairs. Edward stopped every once in a while to press me against the nearest wall, kissing me passionately. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but whatever it was, I loved it. He was always passionate anyway, but tonight was just fucking exciting.

Finally, we reached a door that Edward had a key to. Upon stepping into the room, I immediately recognized that this was the reserved suite that we watched the game from. He led me over to the large black leather couch, pulling me into his lap, my legs on either side of his.

"Hi, gorgeous," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hi," I whispered back as his thumb swept across my bottom lip. With his hand cupping the side of my face, I leaned into his warmth, feeling so relaxed, but insanely turned on.

My lips moved to his neck, while his hands gripped my ass, grinding me against his cock. Our breathing was erratic, our hands everywhere.

Abruptly, Edward stood up, still holding onto me, and carried me over to the big glass wall that I stared out of during the game. He placed me on my feet and positioned me to look down at the field. As he moved around to stand behind me, he kissed the back of my neck softly, sending a chill through my body.

"I don't know if you realize this, baby, but during that game… the only thing I'm focused on is finding this little room out of all the glass windows in this stadium, because it holds the most important person in my life. And I don't know if you realize this as well, but I can never live without you, Bella.

I immediately had tears in my eyes from the sweetness of his simple words that meant so much to me. I loved how he made me feel. He made me feel like the most loved person ever. I trusted him completely.

Breaking out of his tight hold, I turned to face him to find his heartbreaking smile spread across his face. "You can't imagine how great you make me feel, Edward."

Before I could even realize what was happening, both of us had shed our clothes and were basically pawing at one another. Edward's very hard cock was pressed between us and actually kind of hurt when he poked me pretty hard in the stomach. I couldn't help but laugh and so did Edward.

"Gah… that _thing_," I teased, "always getting in the way."

Edward laughed loudly – huskily. "I can make it disappear. Wanna see?"

I nodded with a huge grin on my face. _Fuck, _he was sexy.

He pushed me against the thick glass window behind me and lifted one of my legs to rest on his hip. His large hand gripped my thigh, squeezing it gently. I leaned my body against the glass, not even thinking about who could see us, but considering the stadium was completely dark, I didn't think we had a lot to worry about.

With his other hand, Edward reached down and gripped his hardness in his hand, stroking it a few times before running it along my slit. He slowly pushed in, both of us moaning with the new sensation.

Once he was fully inside me, he leaned forward and kissed beneath my ear, not moving, just staying still. "And now it's gone."

"Magic?" I moaned, feeling him pull back only to have him push back in even harder.

Edward kissed my lips, his tongue sneaking its way inside my mouth as he moved slowly in and out of me. He pulled away with a crooked grin on his face. "That's my disappearing act."

I laughed huskily, resting my forehead on his chest. I loved the way we were with one another. He was fun and just… wonderful.

Tired of slouching so much, Edward grasped my behind and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked us over to the couch, never removing his cock from my body. Once he was seated, I began riding him, slowly, relishing in the way his hands felt on my body. One hand was grasping my ass, massaging it almost forcefully while the other rubbed circles around my clit, driving me absolutely insane.

Edward leaned forward, flicking one of my nipples with his tongue. I began moving faster and as soon as I felt his hands gripping my hips, I lost it. I leaned down and kissed him roughly as my orgasm hit, not wanting to make too much noise, just in case anyone was around.

Edward let out a grunt as he moved me up and down his shaft, so close to his release. "Mmm… baby… you feel so fucking good. I… _fuck_, I don't want this to end," he said, breathing deeply, his voice pleading almost.

I kissed his neck, moving up to his ear where I nipped gently. "Let go, Edward. We can always do this again when we get home."

One final thrust and he did let go, his warm liquid releasing inside me as he moaned my name. Seeing Edward completely lose himself like that was the best thing I had ever seen. And I agreed with him, I never wanted it to end either. The way we moved together… as corny as it sounds, we fit perfectly together.

All too soon, he removed himself from my body and we dressed in the dark, trying to find all of our clothes. I did not want to leave behind any evidence, seeing as our family joined together in this room to watch his home games. That would be a little embarrassing.

We rode back home on his motorcycle, taking the long way home to see the city lights. It was beautiful and I wished for a moment that I didn't have any obligations back at home because being with Edward every single day would be like a dream come true.

Emmett and Rose stayed in Dallas, deciding to leave with me the next day. Seth had went home with Alice and Jasper because he had school the next day. I had an afternoon doctor's appointment, so I used that to take the entire day off. I could fib a little bit, "yearly check up… wouldn't feel like coming in after it". Oh, and yes, I lied, saying that it was in the morning rather than in the afternoon. God, I was going to hell one day for all this lying.

Once we entered the house, we caught Emmett and Rose making out on the couch like they were teenagers, groping each other wildly. I snickered as Edward announced our presence. Before my eyes burned any more from seeing my brother-like friend and best friend basically dry hump, we ran to the bedroom.

Breathlessly laughing, we fell onto the bed, our legs tangled together.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

My clothes were off again seconds later, along with Edward's.

Fun times in Dallas…

*****! !*****

* * *

**Review please? Let me know if you like it. **

**I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it over to my beta soon. There are two more outtakes that will be posted. I'm hoping to have the next one up by next week. **

Thanks again for reading and Happy Thursday!


End file.
